


Restless Snapshots

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Gen, i hint at things and then dont mention them ever again, like every good writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: Even though we're in space, life goes on down on Earth





	Restless Snapshots

     "Is there something wrong?" Warm brown eyes studied his face, and briefly, Amagi cursed the fact that the owner of those brown eyes knew him too well. The giant defender bounced the soccer ball, before kicking it at his childhood friend.   
Predictably, Mahoro caught it on his chest easily, bouncing it on his knee, "Is it the aliens?" He asked, knowing they had unnerved him as well.  
"A little." Amagi admitted, slightly regretful inside that Mahoro knew very little about Raimon's experiences with strange things. "Shinsei Inazuma has improved...but..." Mahoro nodded, passing the ball back. As a member of Resistance Japan, he had been partially responsible for shattering any illusions the new players still had. "They have a tough fight ahead of them..." The Genei captain observed, "...but they know what's at stake."

 

     "You know; I'm surprised you decided to hang out with me. What about your new teammates? Or hanging onto Coach Fubuki?" It was hard to tell if Shirosaki was being sardonic or being blunt, but Yukimura, amazingly, found himself actually used to it. They were standing in front of the drink and snack machines, the taller Hakuren player counting out change on his palm for a bottle of soda, while the blue haired striker bit into his granola bar.   
     "Not that I'm really complaining."   
As usual, Yukimura could hear the hint of self-mocking, and he thought it over as Shirosaki dropped the coins into the machine and watched it rattle as it got his drink. With a sigh, he picked up the cold bottle and pressed it to the line of bruises along his face. They were fading to an ugly, purple-yellow mass, but still very noticeably there. The goalkeeper caught him looking, "What?"   
"Where did you get that?"  
"What do you think--I tripped going out of school." He said dismissively, taking the improvised ice pack off of his face and opening it, taking a long drink.  Yukimura frowned, “You're an awful liar nowadays. " The former SEED laughed, but his calloused hands picked at the label on his drink. "Guess I play a terrible good guy. Maybe I should go back to being a villain."   
Seeing Yukimura's frown remain unmoved, he snorted, "I'm joking."  
The striker looked down at the food in his hand, not particularly hungry anymore, and turned his head up to look at the sky, "Are you disappointed that neither of us were chosen for Inazuma Japan? " Shirosaki gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look from behind his trailing bangs, "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I kind of am. You know it, because you are too. Those new players are shi..." Yukimura gave him a warning look; Soccer Garden wasn't exactly the place to launch into a long, swear filled argument about who should have been chosen. "...Whatever. Both of us can name a lot of people before we could ever consider them." Seemingly done with the topic, he turned on his heel and started to walk away, "It doesn't matter anymore, anyways."

 

     "Are you okay, Zanakurou? " Tenma asked, watching his newest teammate jump a little from his seat, where he had been staring at the stars going by, "Oh, Captain, you surprised me." He shifted in his seat so he was facing the brown haired midfielder, hands on his lap, fingers loosely intertwined, “Is there...something I can do for you?"   
"Er, its just, you looked like something was upsetting you."   
"Just a little restless, Captain. I..." The Kabuki actor frowned slightly as he tried to think of how to explain it, "I feel like I'm missing something right now...something I can't explain..." He thought for a second, before seeing Tenma's expression.  He gave the younger boy a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about me, I'll be able to figure it out on my own." It took another second for Tenma to nod and leave, and when he disappeared behind sliding doors to another part of the train, Zanakurou let out a breath, slumping slightly in his seat.  
"What am I missing...?"


End file.
